A Summer Portrate
by Dir en grey's ninja fan
Summary: This is my fourth fanfic....please tell me what you think.....it was originally from a dream I had one night....I kinda added more to it so it could be understood better.....it is either a RanmaOC fic....or a MousseOC....R and R!


Ren: Hello my fellow readers! This is my most recent fic! Oddly enough most of it happened in a dream I had last night. I thought it was interesting, so I decided to write it for no good reason and see what people thought.....  
  
Ranma: Well I think it is horrible!  
  
Ren: Oh be quiet you! You haven't even read it!  
  
Ranma: So! All your other ones have been horrible so far! Why should this one be any better?!  
  
Ren: Before I continue....I have to say that I do not own any of the characters from Ranma 1/2......now Ranma ...... COME HERE YOU RUDE LITTLE BOY!!! *pulls out squeaky mallet* COME HERE AND TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE A BIG BOY!  
  
Ranma: NEVER!!!! *runs away flailing arms*  
  
Ren: Don't make me sick a cat on you!  
  
Ranma: AAAHHHHHH~  
  
Ren: Hehe.....ok read and review!  
  
Chapter 1: A hot summer day  
  
This story is about a young girl named Ren Suzuran. She is a normal 15 year old girl attending Lamar High School. She of course lives in America. In this story strange things are to come and here life will never be the same....  
  
*~*Ren's POV*~*  
  
It was a normal summer day. The sun beat down on the cement pavement as I walked down the sidewalk towards my small one story house. Nothing happened in my neighborhood.....no best friends that live next door that I could just go over to and spend the night at....I rarely got to stay at the house by myself. That was how much my parents trusted me....Today my parents were off in Honduras on vacation without me....somehow I got left behind...So now I am stuck at home with my grandmother continuously calling to ask if I am ok, she lives right across the street. That was all about to change.....  
  
I noticed that the back gate was slightly ajar and that the dogs where still there. 'How odd...I guess dad forgot to close up after he left....' I began to walk toward it. I heard the anguished cry of a young man coming up fast behind me. A sudden rush of air past by me, I recognized it to be a boy about the age of 16 with black hair in a ponytail. He ran strait towards my backyard..... 'Oh my god the dogs!'  
  
Just as fast as he had entered the front gate to the backyard, no sooner did the dogs leap up to attack the unknown intruder. Running as fast as the young boy was an odd white and pink cat following him. 'Now that is the first time I have seen a cat chase a person....' The boy miraculously jumped over the dogs to go through my garage and into my house! Instead of following the boy the idiot dogs began to bark at the odd cat as it hissed back standing it's ground. I ran to the backyard gate as my purse bounced by my side. I just couldn't believe someone would just run into some strangers house! I closed the gate behind me and ran through the garage closing the door so the dogs couldn't follow. I grabbed my red aluminum bat along the way with the symbols SG printed on it.  
  
My heart was beating faster and faster as I walked as fast as possible to find the intruder. It didn't take me long since he had come strait to my room which was near the living room..... He was sprawled out over my bed breathing hard and a young woman with purple hair in an odd hairdo was siting on my computer chair.  
  
"Ahah!" I shouted in triumph. "I found you!" He didn't reply.  
  
"Why you yell so loud? You hurt Shampoo's ears."  
  
'Oh.....my......good.......GOD! Her name is S-s-s-shampoo!' I automatically pulled the rolly chair out and threw her into the garage knocking over the dogs cold water on her.......That was when I thought I was hallucinating.....she had turned into that odd freak cat! I slammed the door shut and ran back to my room to find the boy still panting heavily.  
  
"Hey. You ok?"  
  
"Yeah....think so...."  
  
"Well what's your name? I think I deserve to know since you just broke into my house." I stated casually kicking the bat with my right foot lightly while leaning against the door frame of my room.  
  
"Ranma Saotome of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. What's yours?" he said roughly. I sat down on the bed and laid back so that I would be face to face with Ranma.  
  
"Ren Suzuran or the Anime Martial Arts. Sooooo.....why did you come barging into my humble little abode anyways?"  
  
"Trying to get away from that god forsaken cat!"  
  
I giggled lightly. "So, what should I do now. You are considered a stranger who just broke into my house and waltzed right into my room like you don't have a care in the world. Should I call the cops, or let you explain yourself."  
  
"I can explain! Well....this is what happened.....I was talking to that girl Shampoo right.....and then she got all mad and turned herself into a cat! I ran away but she kept chasing me! Then that stupid old hag did something weird and then the scenery suddenly changed but she was still tailing me so I ran for the nearest house to get away from her. And that is what happened."  
  
"So what are you going to do now that you are in America? Because I can obviously tell you are not from around here....." I knew who Ranma was and everything about him! What I couldn't understand what why he was here in the real world.....  
  
"AMERICA?! How'd I get here! Evil old hag! I'll get you!" he said raising his fist and shaking it at nothing. I laughed and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Silly boy. Well.....I guess you can stay here with me till we figure out a way to get you back to your own world.....so.....what do you want to eat? I can make you some sushi if you like with Chinese black tea?"  
  
"Sounds good......" He said slightly shocked by my kiss. I could hear him whisper "just hope it tastes better than the stuff Akane cooks...."  
  
I busied myself in the kitchen as he wondered around the small house. He looked over my shoulder at what I was doing. I kept my eyes on my work...  
  
"Can I help you with anything?"  
  
"No.....just wonderen' what kind of sushi you where making....."  
  
I turned my head and quickly planted a small kiss on his cheek then turned back to my work.  
  
"So.....is my house nice enough for you?"  
  
"Not very big.....but seems to be quite comfy."  
  
"So have you decided where you are going to sleep?"  
  
"I guess in that back room to the left...."  
  
"My brothers room? Ok.....well do you want to shower up and I'll wash your clothes....the sushi is ready and I'll make the tea. Just throw the clothes out on the floor and I'll pick them up. Um.....you do know how to use an American bathtub right?"  
  
"No....."  
  
"Well let me show you.....come here...."  
  
I lightly tugged on his hand as I pulled him to the bathroom....  
  
"Ok. This knob is for cold water, this is for hot, and this is to turn on the shower head....I'll start the bath....you just wait in the living room....oh...and you do all your bathing in the tub.....it's not like a Japanese bathroom.....sorry about that..."  
  
"That's ok....I'll get used to it...."  
  
"Oh! And here is your towel. It's hanging right here right on this towel rack."  
  
He walked out in the direction of the living room. It took about a minute for it to fill totally.  
  
"Ranma! It's ready!"  
  
Ranma walked back into the bathroom looking quite relieved. I left so that he could have his privacy. I waited in the kitchen till I heard the bathroom door open and a slight thud of clothes on the floor. I shuffled back towards the bathroom and picked up the clothes. I savored that I was actually holding Ranma's outfit! I ran to my room and grabed my extra pair of indoor slipers and put them in front of the bathroom door.  
  
As I headed out to the garage I found that the cat was still there. I picked it up by the neck fur. I walked towards the front yard to find that one of the Mexican neighboors was walking their pit bull. I threw the cat as far as I could and it landed right on the bulls face. I ran back inside and watched the scene from the front window as the pit bull chased around blind as the cat clung to its face for dear life. I picked up Ranma's clothes and put them in the washing machine. I walked back to the kitchen and made the hot tea.  
  
Before I knew it Ranma was out of the shower and standing in the kichen with the towel wraped around his middle. I blushed furiously as I tried to hide my face.  
  
"Hey....you got any extra clothes I could wear?"  
  
"Yeah....."  
  
I walked passed him cautiously towards my room and opened the 2nd drawr to the top and pulled out a bright yellow pajama outfit with little fish cakes printed on it. I walked out and grabed his underwear from the dryer blushing and set them on the bed next to the pajama outfit.  
  
"There ya' go.....after you finish dressing you can come out to the kitchen. The food is all ready..."  
  
I shut the door behind me and went to the kitchen to fix up the food for preperation. After I had set the table I saw Ranma come out in the PJ outfit. He looked absolutly adorable! I ran to him and glomped him. After releasing him I saw his face was a little flushed. I looked at the clock, it was about 7:00 p.m......  
  
I set the food at the table and ushered Ranma to a seat next to me. It seemed he was a bit unshure of sitting very close. I began to eat very slowly shooting glances at Ranma from the corner of my eye. He seemed to be enjoying my food quite nicely.  
  
"So Ranma. Do you like my food?"  
  
"Yeah. Tastes a whole lot better than the so called food Akane cooks back home....."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment.....well I'm stuffed....here let me take your dishes for you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
I walked back to find him in the living room. I sat next to him, at that he seemed to scooch away a little bit.....as if he where afraid of me.  
  
"Hey Ranma? Are you scared of me or something?"  
  
"Of course not! Why do you ask?"  
  
"No reason.....you just seem to want to keep your distance from me.....I find that a little odd.....but anyways.....I plan on going to sleep soon.....how about you?"  
  
"Yeah....god am I tired!"  
  
"Goodnight Ranma!"  
  
"Goodnight Ren."  
  
I headed for the bathroom....I had to take a shower! As I underessed I thought about the days events.... 'how odd was that I get to meet Ranma up close and personal! I wonder if I'll get to meet Mousse or even Ryouga! But that's pushing it.....' I stepped into the shower turning on the hot water. My body ached in pain from walking so much that day....  
  
After a nice long shower I stepped out to find Ranma right in front of the door!  
  
"AAAhhhh! Ranma! You scared me. What's wrong?"  
  
"N-n-n-nothing......I-I-I was just wondering if you w-w-w-w-where ok...." he was blushing but I couldn't understand why.....  
  
"I'm fine thank you. I'll see you in the morning....."  
  
After he left back to his temperary room I noticed I only had on a TOWL! I ran to my room and closed the door. 'OH MY GOD! RANMA SAW ME IN MY TOWL! JUST AS CLOSE TO SEEING ME NAKED!!!!' I threw on a night shirt and shorts and jumped into bed breathing hard. I set my glasses on my dresser. It took me a good 20 minutes before I drifted off to sleep.....  
  
Ren: COME BACK HERE RANMA!!! *twirls squeaky hammer*  
  
Ranma: NEVER!!! BUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Ren: Oh....hello fellow reader....so.....how was the fan fic? Good.....bad? Tell me what you think in either review or email me. Either is fine.....so.....COME BACK HERE RANMA!!!!!  
  
Ranma: AAAAHHHHH~  
  
Ren: hehehe....tune into the next chapter to see if I ever catch Ranma..... 


End file.
